1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of outputting alerting information associated with an event received.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
Recent mobile terminals run various applications and thus receive an event associated with each of the applications. The mobile terminal outputs alerting information on each of the applications individually. The mobile terminal can output pieces of visual information on the events at a time, based on a user's control command.
The user can change an output mode for the alerting information in the mobile terminal, whenever necessary. In this case, all the pieces of alerting information that are received in the mobile terminal are controlled in the same output mode. Accordingly, the events are difficult to control individually when the mobile terminal is viewed in terms of a system. This causes a user an inconvenience of changing setting of each application to set an individual event alerting mode.